


More Than Words

by MrsTrickster



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fem!Bilbo Baggins - Freeform, Fem!Ori - Freeform, Gen, Genderbend, M/M, Multi, Rule 63, The Sisters 'Ri, fem!Nori, fem!dori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsTrickster/pseuds/MrsTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orianna Rivers starts her first day in Public Highschool since elementary, during that time  she was homeschooled by her loving yet sheilding older sisters. After Ori and her best friend, Tauriel, managed to convince Ori's sisters to let her go into highschool things start to get quite exciting. Follow Ori through text messages, facebook updates, and tumblr posts to see what Lorien High has in store for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entry 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [benny_Laur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benny_Laur/gifts).



> IN YOUR FACE, JENNY.

**Hello there!**

My name is Ori and my best friend Tauriel forced me to create this blog.

The reason why I have no idea but it'll be good practice if I want to be a journalist. Dori says I needed to write and read some more if I'm completely set on this

I guess I'll use up this first post privilege to introduce myself.

I'm not giving my full name on the internet but you can call me Ori. Everyone else does! I'm starting my second year in a public highschool school even though it is November. 

I've been homeschooled since grade school and I begged Dori to put me into public school now we can afford it. After hearing so many stories from Tauriel and her adventures when she was in school, I felt I was missing a lot by being stuck at home or in the shop. I'm surprised Dori even let me, actually. Nori was the one who was most against it, but she agreed; of course reluctantly.

Tauriel just texted me saying I should update this blog regularity with stories from school. I don't really know if I can do that but it sounds nice, she says if it goes viral I can publish it.

I forgot to mention who Nori and Dori are! They're my older sisters and I love them a lot. Dori in summary is proper but very smothering while Nori really cool and cunning. I don't know where these genes had come from but I'm not like either of them at all. I have too many turtle neck sweaters to be as proper Dori and too nervous around people to be as sociable as Nori.

My mother had died from complications of my birth, I myself almost didn't make it but here I am! And I don't know who my father is. Nori and Dori knows, they say it's best not to know. Dori is actually my half sister, Nori and I share the same father.

I often wonder who he was, just to know who. If Nori and Dori mutually agree with something (which is rare) it's best you obey.

Tauriel wants me to Skype her right now, something about her job.

Note to anyone who is reading this: REMEMBER TO LOWER YOUR SPEAKERS WHEN YOU SKYPE WITH AN EXCITED TAURIEL. 

She says she met some guy at her work. He sounds charming enough that I want to meet him as well. Tauriel has this magnetizing vibe to her, she often gets two or three phone numbers at day or one lunch date a week.

I'm jealous of this trait and she knows it.

She's telling me not to write anything she's saying down on this.

I told her I wrote off the beginning of when she wanted to Skype.

She says she's not going to buy me the new John Green book for Christmas. She also can't keep a secret.

But I love her just the same.

Dori is telling me to get off the computer because I start school earlier than I'm used too. I never thought I'd be told to go to bed early for school. This is really exciting!!!!!

I'll keep you posted.

And by 'you' I mean Tauriel because she's my only follower right now.

**2 notes**

fireheadforrestcaptain liked your post: "Hello there!"

fireheadforrestcaptain reblogged your post "Hello there!" and added:

"U GON BE PHAMOUS, GURL!!! JUST U WAIT."

wrinklyseahorse started following you. 

* * *

**Orianna Marie Rivers**  
16 minutes ago   
I'm waiting for a school bus. So nervous!!  
via android  
2 likes | 13 comments | share

 **Tauriel Eves**  
16 minutes ago  
dont be nervous! omg ur going to be fine if all goes wrong ill fuck their shit up  
1 like 

 **Orianna Marie Rivers**  
15 minutes ago  
I'm on the bus now. Is it normal for them to stare at me? I feel like there's something on my face... Right, it's fear! :O  
1 like

 **Tauriel Eves  
** 13 minutes ago  
DONT SHOW WEAKNESS THEYLL GET U N SACRIFICE U TO THE PROM QUEEN :PP

 **Orianna Marie Rivers  
** 12 minutes ago  
And I'm still a virgin! Oh nooooo! 

 **Doris Martha Rivers  
** 12 minutes ago  
And I hope you stay that way until marriage, Orianna. 

 **Orianna Marie Rivers**  
8 minutes ago  
Yes, Dori.  
2 likes 

 **Tauriel Eves  
** 8 minutes ago  
lighten up Dori were just having a little fun ;)

 **Doris Martha Rivers  
** 7 minutes ago  
And I don't mind it. Just not this kind of conversation in public please.

 **Nora M. Rivers**  
5 minutes ago  
Tell me when the first party is, girls. I'm coming along.  
1 like 

 **Doris Martha Rivers  
** 4 minutes ago  
Don't encourage them! 

 **Nora M. Rivers**  
2 minutes ago   
I'm merely going for observational purposes.  
1 like

 **Doris Martha Rivers  
** 1 minute ago  
Like hell you are.

 **Orianna Marie Rivers**  
Just now  
Please stop...  
1 like 

 

* * *

 

Text recieved from Babydoll

**Ori** : I'm so confused!!

**Tauriel** : y?

**Ori** : this school is bigger than I thought...

**Tauriel** : well duh its a Highschool

**Ori** : there are so many people!! I feel weird, is it normal to be stared at like a leper in biblical times?

**Tauriel** : yeah

**Ori** : gee thanks

**Tauriel** : just give it a week and theyll stop staring at u like a hungry coyote staring at a baby

**Ori** : let's pause on the terrifying similes and get to the point...

**Ori** : I don't know where my wood shop class is...

**Tauriel** : usually downstairs somewhere... 

**Tauriel** : In a dark corner.... 

**Tauriel** : Where it's easier to hide the body's of failing students.....

**Ori** : TAURIEL!!! 

**Tauriel** : hehehe ask a student

**Tauriel** : someone cute!

**Tauriel** : I want to hear about a romance by the end of the day.

**Ori** : no promises!!

**Tauriel** : gurl please I have spidy senses and theyre tingling like a fat old guys boner watching shitty porn

**Ori** : why am I friends with you?

**Tauriel** : because u love me.

**Ori** : unfortunately....

* * *

 

**First Day of School**

Well, I had my first day of public school. It was nerve wracking at first (my heart is still racing) but I got by!!

Of course, I got lost on the way to some classes but I met this really nice boy along the way, his name is Gimli. I actually bumped into him on accident while trying to avoid the crowding students in the hallway. He didn't seem happy at first but now I just see he's always angry at something. The first hour we became friends he just started ranting about how the mashed potatoes at the restaurant he lives near weren't buttery enough; it made me want some, actually. Then he started mumbling about the waiter there being a lousy waiter; surprisingly enough he often goes there. I asked him if the place was so lousy why would he keep going there? He changed the subject by asking what classes we have together.

Kind of odd but oh well, he's really nice though! I'm glad I made a friend on the first day.

It's weird how people stare at you, but it just comes with the "New Girl" package. Something I have to get used too; Tauriel says it'll pass, or she'll 'Fuck their shit up'.

But I was with Gimli and he seems aggressive enough to stop people from staring too long when I got noticeably uncomfortable. 

Unfortunately though, he had a doctors appointment right before my Wood Shop class and left me be with directions, but of course I got lost. I was on the bottom floor when a really attractive student had told me where the class was, since he and I shared that class; it was on the top floor.

He guided me upstairs and too the class room, of course we were late and I discovered his name is Kili. The teacher wasn't so surprised when he walked in first but then loosened up when I showed up. 

Mr. Broadbeam is his name, he is quite attractive actually. Salt and pepper hair fits his look of mid 50s? Not entirely sure, I didn't want to ask.

I learnt how to make a small little carving by the end of the day, I made a horrible duck. Kili's carving was no better actually but I liked it.

I spent the rest of the day with Kili, I don't know if I should consider him a friend. His handsomeness intimidates me and the girls' glare made me really uncomfortable. He seems nice enough but usually handsome guys won't want to be near me after awhile. I have this natural repulsion that works on attractive males, so if you every need someone to repel attractive males you don't like just call me. :P

But it's weird, it seems like I've met him before. And he keeps talking about his brother, who's away on a business trip with his Uncle. Apparently, his Uncle is the CEO of a car company and made his older brother his successor.

A lot of pressure in this family, particularly for Kili's brother but Kili says he'll do fine. Something tells me this is somewhat of a lie.

Either way, I got home just fine, and I can't wait to go back.

I'm going to love it here!

**6 notes**

fireheadforrestcaptain liked your post

wrinklyseahorse liked your post

fireheadforrestcaptain reblogged your post and added "U DIDNT TELL ME YOU MET TWO BOYS>>>????"

wiredpepsicola liked your post

scribblebunny reblogged your post and added "It must've slipped my mind, I'm sorry!"

fireheadforrestcaptain reblogged your post and added "IM LOOSING MY BABYDOLL *SOBS*"

scribblebunny reblogged your post and added "You're not loosing anyone!!! It's so weird but perhaps I should make girl friends?"

fireheadforrestcaptain reblogged your post and added "HELL NO I AINT LOOSIN MY BABYDOLL TO REGINA GEORGES"

regiinnnnnageorgette liked your post

scribblebunny reblogged your post and added "Thought so. :)"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mashed potatoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo jenny  
> i'm still waiting

Text received from Kili

**Kili** : sry i cant pick u up today :(

**Ori** : It’s alright :)

**Kili** : ya bros back and rly bitchy from jet lag and we share the car so :(

**Ori** : Honestly, it’s okay. The bus isn’t going to bite me. :P

**Kili** : cool ill see u at school k? ;)

**Ori** : See you then.

* * *

**Orianna Marie Rivers** is now friends with **Gimli Groinson**

1 like

* * *

**Orianna Marie Rivers**  
7 minutes ago  
So, can someone throw pie at the girls behind me? They’re really rude right now. :(  
via android  
like | 2 comments | share

 **Tauriel Eves**  
1 minute ago  
im picking u up after school and giving them a piece of my fist pie  
1 like

 **Orianna Marie Rivers**  
Just now  
Just pick me up, please.  <3

* * *

 

Text recieved from Gimli

**Gimli** : Kili is ditching again

**Ori** : Not surprised. :P

**Gimli** : he’s going to get himself kicked out and it won’t be pretty... his uncle pretty much lets him do that i feel bad for fili getting the whip :/

**Ori** : Well, it can’t be that bad. Can it?

**Gimli** : you haven’t met the guy

**Ori** : Oh dear... Well, I have to finish this poem for English class. I want to do good in this one.

**Gimli** : right talk to you later

* * *

4 missed calls from: Captain Dunderhead

3 missed calls from: Dori

* * *

Text recieved from Babydoll

**Ori** : You called?

**Tauriel** : ya! i have something to tell u liek noOOOOW

**Ori** : How badly do you need to tell me? I'm in my free period I'm scared they'll take my phone away.

**Tauriel** : u're not in middle school theyll just tell you to keep ur phone in ur locker but no one listens anyway JUST CALL ME NOW U LIL SHIT GO 2 TEH BATHROOM

**Ori:** WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME THROUGH TEXT?

**Tauriel** : IT'S ABOUT THAT CUTE GUY A COUPLE DAYS AGO, HE CAME IN AGAIN JUST TO SEE ME.

**Ori:** OMG HANG ON.

* * *

Text received from Ori

**Ori** : You called?

**Dori:** I saw your Facebook status about the bus. Are they treating you badly? Should I pick you up now? Should I speak with your Principal?

**Ori:** No, everything is alright. They're just mean bullies, I guess. They're just annoying me.

**Dori:** Are you positive? I can just go and speak with your Principal. Or just go to your school and talk to the girls myself.

**Ori:** No, Dori! Everything is alright. I'll let you know if it gets worse, okay? I have to go get some lunch now. Also, I'm going to Tauriel's house tonight to bake some Tortes, you don't have to make dinner for me.

**Dori** : Alright, I'm just a phone call away. Take care now. I love you.

**Ori:** Love you, too.

* * *

Text received from Babydoll

**Ori** : OMG. OMG OMG OMG OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

**Tauriel** : wat is it

**Ori** : TAURIEEEEEEEEEL

**Tauriel** : shit this must be srs i wish i knew wat it was

**Ori** : I JUST MET KILI’S BROTHER.

**Tauriel** : :OOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ori** : I knooooooooooow.

**Tauriel** : DO I HURR WEDDIN BELLS????????

**Ori** : NO YOU DON'T, TAURIEL. He keeps looking at me, what do I do?

**Tauriel** : pole dance

**Ori** : TAURIEL, BE SERIOUS.

**Tauriel** : no im severus

**Ori** : Don’t or we’re not baking tonight.

**Tauriel** : pffft fine. wink at him or something

**Ori** : I can’t wink. I look demented when I do.

**Tauriel** : how would u kno

**Ori** : Top secret.

**Tauriel** : show some cleavage?

**Ori** : If I had any... But no, Tauriel! I’m not going to whore myself to him.

**Tauriel** : k miss frigid. be yourself, ask him if he likes harry potter.

**Ori** : Who doesn’t like Harry Potter?

**Tauriel** : good point

**Tauriel** : sit there and continue to be cute

**Ori** : I’ll sit here. No promises on the ‘cute’ part....

**Tauriel** : u’re cute and u kno it

* * *

**Orianna Marie Rivers**  
4 hours ago  
Oh God... Why, mashed potatoes. Why???????  
via android  
5 likes | 11 comments | share

 **Tauriel Eves**  
3 hours ago  
wat happened? 

 **Orianna Marie Rivers**  
3 hours ago  
A thing. A messy thing.  
1 like 

 **Tauriel Eves**  
3 hours ago  
how messy

 **Gimli Groinson**  
3 hours ago  
Really messy

 **Orianna Marie Rivers**  
3 hours ago  
IT’S ON FILM. OH NO. I CAN’T TAKE IT! 

 **Tauriel Eves**  
3 hours ago  
i must knOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Orianna Marie Rivers**  
3 hours ago  
;n;

 **Doris Martha Rivers**  
2 hours ago  
Do you want me to come pick you up now?

 **Orianna Marie Rivers**  
2 hours ago  
I’m fine now, Dori. Tauriel is still picking me up.

 **Doris Martha Rivers**  
2 hours ago  
Okay. Remember, I’m just a phone call away, got it?

 **Orianna Marie Rivers**  
2 hours ago  
Yes, I know.

* * *

Text recieved from Nori <3

**Nori** : I saw the video.

**Ori** : What video?

**Nori** : Mashed potatoes are the best way to get a guys attention.

**Ori** : NORI. HOW DID YOU SEE THE VIDEO? HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?

**Nori** : Dwalin came back today and he knows that kid you go to school with, he sent him the video.

**Ori** : OH GOD, NORI.

**Nori** : Dwalin is still laughing.

**Nori** : I might make this kid my new intern, that’s pretty good footage he’s got there...

**Ori** : aaaAAAAAH. Tell Dwalin he’s not allowed to eat the tortes when you bring him over!!!

**Nori** : He’s getting something better, it’s all good.

**Ori** : Keep your sex life out of my innocent life, please, thanks.

 

* * *

 

Text received from Big Sis

**Dori** : Did you know those boys went to the same school?

**Nori** : No, to be honest with you. Is that going to be an issue?

**Dori** : Hopefully not. It’s not time for her to know.

**Nori** : I know. But she has to find out some time, Dori.

**Dori** : Not now, she's not ready. Nothing has came up yet, but keep an eye on them when you get the chance.

**Nori** : Alright.

* * *

Text received from Captain Dunderhead

**Tauriel** : i got fired Dx

**Ori** : What did you do this time?

**Tauriel** : dropped a plate on a rude ass customer accidentally on purpose 

**Ori** : Well, they deserved it if they were rude.

**Tauriel** : i regret nothing Nyeheheeeh ... I need a job though ... Do you think the store will hire me back?

**Ori** : No. And we're not hiring anyway... Sorry :(

**Tauriel** : maaaah well i'll look around tomorrow

**Tauriel** : i'm going to have to burrow your printer btw

**Ori** : That's alright. I'll see you soon?

**Tauriel** : faster than a spider catching a fly

* * *

  **Well, I'm embarrassed!! -.-**

It's been a couple of days; I apologize!! I honestly didn't realize school would be this time consuming. Well, at least I got time to reblog a few things here and there (I understand how this site works now and I also understand why you people complain about it taking up your time ;P). The past couple days since my last entry have been uneventful, save Kili messing around. Today, however, is an entirely different story! I'm so embarrassed!

So, I now get rides to school from Kili, except for this morning; his older brother, Fili had come back from a business trip and was feeling a bit jet-lagged and grumpy from it. I would be too if I had to fly so far down south for two weeks. So, I rode the bus this morning and got orally harrassed by the girls again. This is why I accept rides from Kili, other than that I can't take advantage of this chivalry. >.<. But I've been picked up by Tauriel after school today, which is good.

I managed to arrive at school alive and then quickly made my way to find Gimli so we can go to Chemistry together. It turns out Kili shared the class with us but only would show up mostly for lab tests where he can film the happenings. Much to the annoyance of Mr. Lindir (That's his first name, we call him by this because his last name is difficult to pronounce and spell. I have trouble remembering how to spell it and that's saying a lot coming from someone with a memory like mine. Save the childhood amnesia bit). Anyway, Kili became me and Gimli's lab partner; he mostly filmed because I didn't want him to blow up our lab. :P

Kili always talks about being a director when he leaves high-school. His videos on YouTube are amazing! Most of them done with a FlipCam. He just got a better quality camera but doesn't have time to properly film something with it. He asked me to write him a script for a short film he's creating for the film festival in the summer. I forgot ask if Tauriel is interested in acting in it. She loves to act. You know, I think she and Kili would get along great, I should probably introduce them.

After Chem, Kili went off to ditch again. Gimli and I split to get to our own classes; he had Biology with Mr. Browne and I had my Free Period, where Tauriel called me to squeal about the cute guy she's already making wedding plans with and then I had Advanced English with Ms. Baggins.

Ms. Baggins is by far my favourite teacher. She's so outspoken in such a charming way and just as proper as Dori! Maybe not as fussy... Kili had joined this class the other day having nothing to do on his actual Free Period. Long story short, she's not afraid to call you out. (The conversations between her and Mr. Grey are legendary). Kili enjoys it though. He has a history with her, apparently. She and his Uncle had a thing two years back and she ended it for what ever reason. Kili says his Uncle wouldn't say. That would've been interesting if Ms. Baggins became Kili's aunt through marriage. I can just imagine the family dinners. Back to the present, Kili doesn't have class with her officially until next semester; I kind of want to see how that goes.

But, do you want to know who shares this class with me? Fili. Kili's older brother; I'm still in shock (and embarrassment). I didn't realize the resemblance between the two can be so subtle you'd think they're not siblings; that is until you see how they act and posture themselves. When you see the two you'd automatically think "Mischief" which is cliche especially for me but I have no other way to put it. Their hair colour is different, Fili has blond and Kili has dark brown. Fili's eyes are bright blue and Kili's are brown. They both have an illegally attractive stubble and Kili's taller. Geeze, I'm comparing the two of them I feel awkward. But, Kili seems more outspoken of the two, Fili is just as outspoken but he seems more professional. I think this is part of the "Uncle's Successor to the Company" title. Either way, I thought Fili was a model when he walked in, he's that attractive.

The conversation between him and Ms. Baggins is what brought me back to reality and to acknowledge the fact he was staring back at me.   I had looked away as he made his way to the back of the class room, that's when Ms. Baggins told him to present his assignment first after a fair amount of sass exchange. We had an assignment where we had to write our own poems about anything. I had written mine about autumn since it's my favourite season but I'm not exactly a poet, you know? 

There was a silence after Ms. Baggins had told him to present his poem, I could still feel his stare against the back of my head. I still remember the poem. My memory is scarily accurate except for when I was seven years old. I had mentioned I have anmesia, Nori had told me that I was climbing a tree and a branch broke under me, I had recieved a concussion due to that and it resulted to forgetting everything. Which is a shame, really. I remember though, me not being to recognize my sisters when I woke up in the hospital. It took me a year to believe that they are in fact my sisters, when I told them this they were sad but happy that I remembered it. But the hospital is where I met Tauriel who was sharing a room with me after getting her appendix removed. 

Anyway, the poem was so beautiful; I was so surprised Fili had wrote it. This is the poem: 

 

_ A small ember sparks a young heart. _

_ The song, the smile, and merriment _

_ Forges a weapon fit for Kings. _

_ But fate has pulled it apart _

_ And brought such lament, _

_ The heart no longer sings. _

The mood then had shifted; I still felt Fili's gaze. I had tried to focus on Ms. Baggins, who was smiling proudly at Fili. She remarked how glad she was that Fili decided to share his work to the class for once. But one student had the gull to laugh obnoxiously and call him a sap. This prompted Ms. Baggins to call on him next, he had taken Hamlet's "To Be Or Not To Be" soliloquy and tried to claim it as his own. 

When the class had ended, I had approached Fili to compilment him on his poem and probably introduce myself to him since I'm friends with his brother. Fili had replied he already knew who I was because of Kili and that he couldn't have written anything without his muse. I was about to ask who his muse was but he left before I even had the chance. I didn't see Fili at all, until lunch time.

This is where it gets embarrassing... asjdsff

I had told Kili I met his brother during English class at lunch today. This got Kili really excited and he kept shoving his iPhone towards my face, filming and asking me questions. This got me really nervous so I backed away, but I backed up too fast and tripped on a plastic bottle, causing me to fall backwards into Fili, of all people! He caught me but of course I had thrown my arms up in the process and I kind of, sort of, maybe, shoved my mashed potatoes into Fili's face. 

JKFJAKSDJFSKJHF IT'S ALL ON FILM I'M SO FLIPPING EMBARRASSED KJASDFFJKFSADJKDSF

I wanted to run home and I hate running! But I helped Fili clean it off after a crap ton of apologizing, he was surprisingly calm about it but of course Kili kept laughing hysterically causing Fili to throw chucks of mashed potatoes towards him.

Mr. Grey had arrived with Bofur the janitor to clean up the mess and tell Fili and Kili to stop throwing food at each other. Fili had left to go change but not before giving me a wink. I didn't see him for the rest of the day. THANK GOD!!!!! I'm still very embarrassed. I don't know if I want to go back to school tomorrow, even though it's the last day before a long weekend.

uiuuuuhgh

Tauriel had picked me up from school and I immediately climbed into the back of her Jeep and laid there as she drove me to her place.

We baked Tortes though! It made me feel a bit better but still.... So embarrassing ;//^//;

**7 notes**

fireheadforrestcaptain liked your post

wrinklyseahorse liked your post

fireheadforrestcaptain reblogged your post

agayofthrones liked your post 

scribblebunny reblogged your post and added "HOW DARE YOU USE THAT LOKI GIF ON ME I AM UPSET"

fireheadforrestcaptain reblogged your post and added "*RAUGHS*"

adorablejacknoir liked your post

agayofthrones started following you

adorablejacknoir started following you

* * *

**Orianna Marie Rivers** posted a photo via andriod  
5 likes | 5 comments | share

**Tauriel Eves**  
1 hour ago  
looks delicious if i do say so myself ;) 

 **Orianna Marie Rivers**  
1 hour ago  
It tastes delicious and you know it!  
1 like

 **Nora M. Rivers**  
1 hour ago  
I hope you saved some for me. You know how much I love those Tortes

 **Orianna Marie Rivers**  
1 hour ago  
I saved some for you and Dori. No promises on it making it home in one piece. *Glances at Tauriel*  
2 likes

 **Tauriel Eves**  
1 hour ago  
theyre temptiiiiiiiiiing

* * *

Text recieved from xxx-xxx-xxxx 

**Unknown:** Hey, I apologize about today.

**Ori:** I'm sorry, but who is this?

**Unknown** : Shit, I've should've said that first. It's Fili.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Text recieved from Babydoll 

**Ori:** FILI JUST TEXTED ME WHAT DO I DO?

**Tauriel:** REPLY SEND NUDES

**Ori:** TAURIEL, PLEASE.

* * *

Text from Ori

**Ori:** Oh hi! It's alright! I should be apologizing to you, actually. I'm the one who shoved mashed potateoes in your face. :/

**Fili** : I meant for having Kili has a brother but that's alright too.

**Fili:** as*

**Ori:** Yeah, haha. Um, did Kili happen to give you my number?

**Fili:** Yeah. 

**Ori:** Oh, okay then.

**Ori:** I hope it wasn't too traumatizing, meeting your brothers new friend only to get mashed potatoes to the face. Haha. 

**Fili:** I've had worse happen to me. ;)

**Ori:** I hope not! You're too nice for bad things to happen to you. :P

**Fili:** The universe is weird, to be honest with you.

**Ori:** That it is.

* * *

  

Text from Babydoll 

**Ori:** He doesn't seem to talk much :/

**Ori:** It kind of got depressing...

**Tauriel:** probz nervous i told u to send nudes

**Ori:** Tauriel be serious here...

**Tauriel:** k sry but its txt you cant really extremely conversational :/

**Tauriel:** ask him out to coffee

**Ori:** I only met him today.

**Tauriel:** so? i just handed in my resume and the blond waiter there was hitting on me

**Ori:** Oh wow.

**Tauriel:** i kno and i kno hes in the closet to

**Tauriel:** n i saw ur ginger friend today

**Tauriel:**  i sat with him for a bit so i can introduce myself n man they soooooooo have the hots for each other 

**Tauriel** : he n the blond waiter that was hitting on me

**Tauriel:** they kept giving the bedroom eyes to the other when hes not looking

**Ori:** Pfft, called it. Anyway, I'll just 'fall asleep' or something and text him tomorrow I don't know what else to say to him.

**Tauriel:** u do that u evil baby faced goddess of mischeif

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! I hope you all liked it. :)  
> Especially you, Jenny.  
> i'm still waiting

**Author's Note:**

> this took way to long to post  
> A03 is something i need to get used too  
> welp, here it is. in your face, jenny.  
> i'm still waiting for your fic, jenny.  
> jenny and i are writing fics for each other  
> i beat her to the first post  
> nyehehehehe


End file.
